Hydrangea (CHANBAEK)
by Izahina98
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Kau seperti bunga Hydrangea, Dingin dan tidak ramah, angkuh dan terkadang sombong. Tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keindahan yang ada. "Kita terlahir bersama. Tapi kita takkan pernah bisa bersatu..."-Baek./CHANBAEK, YAOI. Incest. School life. Mature content. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Two of Us

**...**

Pintu terbuka tepat saat malam semakin larut, di saat jarum jam berdiam di tempat yang sama, pukul 24:00.

Malam yang begitu sunyi dan sepi. Gelap, namun cahaya rembulan yang menyelinap melalui celah jendela yang terbuka membuat ruangan berubah temaram. Menyorot pada si kecil yang terlelap tenang, bernafas seirama dengan detikan jam hingga dada itu naik dan turun teratur. 

"Maaf, aku pulang terlambat lagi."

Suara derit tempat tidur tidak mengganggu apalagi sampai membuatnya membuka mata. Dia tetap mendekur halus layaknya seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan, mengundang pula senyuman pada belah bibir pria yang datang. 

Rambut kecokelatannya diusap serta di kecup pipi juga bibirnya dengan lembut, tidak merasakan risih sama sekali pada fakta kalau mereka adalah saudara. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula, bukankah cinta memang tidak memandang siapa dirimu? 

_Love is freedom_ , itu kata yang selalu ia pegang hingga kini.

Pria itu mendekapnya dengan posesif, melingkarkan tangan untuk mengusap perut sang saudara dari dalam ketika si mungil bergerak pelan dalam tidur. Mungkin mulai terganggu. 

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh jika pesonamu terus menjeratku." Dia berkata, mengecup tengkuk juga tak lupa memberikan hisapan hingga si empunya melenguh samar. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi." 

Sang pria kembali mendekatkan wajah pada ceruk leher, merapatkan tubuh sebelum kemudian berbisik halus di telinga. 

" _Jadi jangan paksa aku menjauh…."  
_

 **.  
Hydrangea**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre:  
Romance and Drama**

 **Warn : YAOI, BL. Mature content. Incest. Love Triangle. If u don't like just skip or close u'r tab.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Shiro Park and izahina98**_

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.  
**

Pagi menjelang, membuat cahaya mentari mengintip dari celah gorden bermotif awan di kamar yang tersingkap di tiup angin. Terlihat minimalis namun barang yang tertata rapih membuatnya nampak nyaman untuk dipandang mata.

Dan dua orang pria di atas ranjang nyatanya masih tidak terusik sama sekali, menjelajahi mimpi yang membuat mereka enggan membuka mata.

 **KRIING.**

Namun suara dering jam _weker_ itu benar mengusik telinga, membuat salah satunya mengerang tak nyaman. Bertambah kesal saat sinar menyorot dan menyilaukan mata, berkedip beberapa kali dia lakukan dengan tangan yang refleks mengambil benda yang masih juga berdering rusuh di pagi hari.

Dengan malas ia berusaha menjangkau walau agak sulit karena ada lengan yang masih setia melingkari perutnya begitu erat. Dia berkedip sekali lagi sebelum terbelalak ketika melihat deretan angka disana, membuat pria itu terkejut dan melompat dari ranjang empuk saking terkejutnya.

"Yak! Baekhan bangun! Kita terlambat!" Jeritan di pagi hari yang memaksa pria satunya untuk membuka mata yang terlalu rapat terpejam. "Memangnya ini jam berapa?" Katanya dengan santai, mengambil posisi duduk sambil memperhatikan saudaranya yang bergerak heboh di awal hari. 

"Demi Tuhan! Ini jam 08:00 pagi dan aku memiliki ujian di jam pertama!" 

Baekhan tersentak kemudian berteriak, "APA!" 

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Baekhan cepat-cepat menyambar handuk dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sayangnya satu detik dia hampir mencapai pintu, dirinya sudah di dahului oleh saudara kembarnya yang rusuh itu.

 **BRAK.**

Sepertinya dia harus mengalah lagi hari ini.

Mandi secepat kilat, berlari tergesa untuk mengejar bus dan belum lagi harus berdiri berdesakan di sepanjang jalan. Benar-benar hari yang begitu melelahkan.

Untungnya, mereka berhasil mencapai gerbang sekolah sebelum Pak Jeon menutupnya, membuat dua pria itu bernafas lega juga mengelus dada tanpa sadar. Menyadari masih banyak para siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitaran lorong sekolah.

"Ya ampun, untung-hah.. untung saja kita masih sempat." Baekhyun berucap dengan tubuh sedikit terbungkuk, begitu kepayahan menarik nafas. Tidak seperti saudara kembarnya yang nampak biasa saja, mengambil beberapa buku dari loker.

"Mau ke kantin dulu untuk membeli minum? Wajahmu pucat." Katanya sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.  
Pria manis itu menggeleng, "Tidak." Nafasnya masih terengah. "Aku harus segera ke kelas sebelum ujian di mulai."

Baekhan mengangguk mengerti, tak segan menarik tangan sang saudara agar dia mengikuti langkahnya. Selalu seperti ini dan bagi mereka yang melihat sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Baekhan memang seperti itu, selalu memanjakan Baekhyun dan tidak segan-segan memukul siapa saja yang berani menjahilinya.

Tidak percaya? Kalian bisa tanyakan pada Daehyun yang sudah pernah merasakan jemari tangannya yang patah hanya karena mengusap rambut Baekhyun dua bulan yang lalu, padahal Daehyun hanya terlalu gemas dengan tingkah anak itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." 

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti melangkah tepat di persimpangan lorong menuju tangga lantai dua, membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas karena Baekhan yang memutar tubuh. Menatapnya dengan kernyitan di dahi saat melihat Baekhyun yang nampak berpikir, "Ada apa?" 

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya meringis kecil, menyadari kecerobohannya di saat jam-jam genting seperti ini. "Sepertinya aku melupakan kotak pensilku di loker." Katanya sambil mendesah berat, menggaruk belakang kepala saat Baekhan menatapnya datar. 

Kebiasaan sekali, seru Baekhan dalam hati. 

"Pinjam punyaku saja." Saat ingin membuka tas, Baekhyun segera menghentikannya. "Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali dan mengambilnya. Sampai jumpa nanti ya." Sebelum sempat menjawab, anak itu sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh. 

"Anak itu, sebaiknya aku ikuti saja." 

Baekhyun berlari begitu terburu-buru, menyadari lorong yang sepi membuatnya semakin gusar sekaligus takut. Bukan, bukan karena takut akan ada hantu atau monster yang menyergap. Dia hanya takut bila guru telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya saat ini, berbahaya.

 **BRUK.**

Baekhyun justru terkesiap, begitu sesuatu yang keras menabrak tubuh hingga dia terhuyung jatuh ke belakang. Terpejam refleks matanya, pasrah menantikan bokong yang akan menghantam lantai sebentar lagi.

"AH! HUWA—HMPT!"

Namun matanya membola kala merasakan benda kenyal menempel tepat di bibir, bahkan nafasnya pula ikut tertahan karna terkejut.

Orang itu sama terkejutnya, berkedip berkali-kali matanya dengan bibir yang masih saling menempel. Tak menyangka, bila yang dia cium bukanlah tembok atau lantai. Melainkan sesuatu yang lembut juga manis saat tak sengaja terkecap, dia akui itu.

Belum sempat mereka mencerna apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba orang yang menindihnya ditarik menjauh. Di cengkram belakang kerahnya sebelum melayangkan tinjuan telak di rahang. Hal itu tak pelak membuat kepala si tinggi tertoleh sedang rasa nyeri langsung menyeruak ke permukaan, membuat sang pria mengerang kesakitan.

"Su-sudah cukup."

Keadaan masih lumayan tegang ketika Baekhyun memegang tangan milik saudara kembarnya, menahan tangan itu agar tak kembali mengantarkan tinjuan yang lainya.

Baekhan yang merasakan kehangatan itu langsung membawa tubuhnya mendekat, berjongkok sambil memegangi rahang si manis untuk memastikan. "Apa kau terluka?" Dia bertanya, "Si idiot ini tidak melakukan macam-macam kan?" Pertanyaan lain sudah terlontar sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab.

Menghela nafas ia lakukan ketika melihat reaksi saudaranya yang terlampau berlebihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan memukulnya lagi." Baekhyun segera memberi pengertian, tahu betul bagaimana tabiat sang saudara. "Itu hanya kecelakaan." Katanya sekali lagi, terlihat memohon dari pancaran matanya yang menggemaskan.

Baekhan membantunya berdiri, mengusap kasar bibir Baekhyun yang agak mengkilap dan mendelik tajam pada si pria bersurai _ash grey_ yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Akan kumaafkan kali ini! Cepat kembali ke kelas."

Dengan patuh Baekhyun langsung berdiri, meraih tangan sang pria lainnya untuk membantunya bangkit juga. Membungkukkan tubuh beberapa kali sambil menyerukan kata maaf, mengambil kotak pensilnya yang tergolek di tanah sebelum melesat cepat menuju kelas dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 2-B tepat di atas pintu.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, kembarannya masih menatap sengit si pria tinggi. "Maaf, tadi itu refleks." Setelah mengatakan kalimat demikian, dia lantas memasuki kelas 2-A tanpa rasa bersalah. Meninggalkan si pria yang masih menerka-nerka keadaan.

"Jadi mereka kembar?"

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Menarik." Ucapnya.

 _ **.  
Hydrangea  
.**_

Baekhyun begitu tergesa memasuki kelas, berhasil sekiranya menghindari amarah Mr. Kim yang terkenal garang dalam mengajar murid-muridnya.

Helaan nafasnya terdengar seiring bokong yang menempel pada kursi. Namun, suara riuh teman-temannya kembali menarik atensi, berubah tajam pendengaran ketika sang teman di depan berbisik sambil memberikan pujian- pujian yang terdengar aneh.

 **DEG.**

Jantungnya berdegup kala netra melirik pada si pria yang rupawan, mata melebar serta terbuka sedikit mulutnya saat menyadari siapa gerangan yang berhasil menarik seluruh atensi penghuni kelas. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Dia tidak ingin percaya, tapi fakta ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak memiliki opsi lain untuk mengelak.

Itu pria yang menabraknya tadi.

Seseorang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

" _Hello. I'm Chanyeol Park from Italic High School."_

Wajahnya memanas dan remasan di tautan tangan ia lakukan sebagai penyalur rasa gugup, merasa di tatap begitu intens oleh obsidian terang di sana hingga kepala ia tundukan dengan tak nyaman. Ada apa? Apa penampilannya aneh?

Tanpa sadar memori tentang ciuman tidak di sengaja tadi kembali berputar dalam kepala dan mengacaukan segalanya. Dia berubah resah serta mengulum juga memainkan bibir bawahnya sendiri, bersemu wajahnya ketika menyadari jika itu benar-benar adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Oh tidak!" Dia menutupi wajahnya. "Itu tidak di sengaja! Hanya menempel bukan saling melumat! Ya! Itu kecelakaan dan ciuman pertamaku masih bisa diselamatkan." Gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah semakin merona parah.

Ketukan pada meja kembali terdengar untuk membuat tenang kelas yang gaduh karena heboh saling berbisik, terlihat ada yang antusias ada pula yang tidak.

"Dia pindahan dari Italia, Jaga sikap dan berteman baiklah dengannya." Guru penuh kerutan di wajahnya tersebut mengakhiri penjelasan, membuat beberapa siswa berdecak kesal dan juga ada sebagian lain yang berbinar matanya. Berharap bisa mengenal lebih jauh sang murid baru.

Ada dua kursi kosong yang tersisa di kelas ini. Di dalam hati Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa jika pria itu tidak memilih duduk bersamanya, karena demi apapun dia masih belum bisa melupakan semuanya. Terlalu memalukan hingga pipinya semakin bersemu merah bagaikan buah tomat yang matang.

"Ehm, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Namun harapan memang tetap akan jadi sebuah harapan. Nyatanya pria bernama Chanyeol itu tetap melangkah ke arahnya, begitu tenang dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan menawan atau bahkan terlihat menyeramkan. Karna Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar hingga mungkin sudah mencapai ke telinga lebarnya.

"Kenapa malah diam hm?"

Baekhyun terkejut, merinding ketika suara bass serta serak milik Chanyeol membelai telinga. Lalu ketika Baekhyun menoleh, dia hanya mendapatkan pemandangan dimana Chanyeol tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Oh? Te-tentu saja boleh." Dia merutuk pada kalimat yang terucap gugup, pula tak menyadari sang pria yang menyeringai menanggapinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebisanya walau terkesan canggung, "Ak-aku Byun Baekhyun." Katanya mencoba mencairkan suasana, menjulurkan tangan yang kemudian di jabat tanpa sungkan oleh sang murid baru. "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu, manis."

Hah? Apa-apaan sebutan itu? Tidak lihat apa jika wajah si mungil sudah kepanasan?

Baekhyun meneguk liur susah payah, terlihat kikuk di sepanjang pelajaran Mr. Kim. Bahkan tidak ada satupun materi yang tersangkut di otaknya. Apa efek berciuman bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh seperti ini?

Sedang sang pria disampingnya hanya menatap dirinya dalam diam dengan wajah datar, tapi mata itu benar menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak terbaca.

Jadi ketika bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, Baekhyun terburu-buru memasukkan semua buku pada kolong meja. Bersiap untuk segera bertemu saudara kembarnya yang pasti sudah menunggu di bangku Taman belakang, seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun-ssi."

Panggilan itu membuatnya tersadar, refleks membalik badan dan terkejut saat dada bidang itu masuk dalam pandangan. Dia mengerjapkan mata dengan lucu kemudian mendongak dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tak sadar mengusap rambut kecokelatan itu dengan lembut. "Ah, ma-maaf." Dia terkejut dan menjauhkan tangan sambil tertawa kikuk, melangkah mundur menjaga jarak.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku berkeliling? Sepertinya anak murid yang lain tidak sudi menemaniku…" Ujarnya agak memelas, padahal di dalam hati dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk mendekati si mungil. Siapa tahu bisa ia miliki nantinya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun dia hanya tidak ingin di kenal sebagai siswa yang sombong oleh pria itu, jadilah dia mengangguk kaku sambil berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

 **.  
Hydrangea  
.**

Area sekolah ini sangat luas, tak akan cukup waktu untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini hanya dalam satu hari. Sedang peluh sebesar biji jagung sudah mengucur melewati pelipis, lelah dan panas. Lagipula perutnya juga sudah minta diisi, terus berbunyi dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan satu buah roti _sandwich_ beserta air mineral, "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku." Duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari kotak P3K.

Omong-omong mereka berada di UKS sekolah di pertengahan jam ke 5 pelajaran.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan luka yang serius." Chanyeol menahan tangan, namun Baekhyun tetap pada pendirian.

"Diam."

Pria itu langsung menurut, tidak banyak bicara saat Baekhyun menarik rahang mendekat. Nafas mereka saling berhembus bersahutan, sedang mata bulat tersebut terus saja memperhatikan bagaimana wajah dan juga pergerakan bibir semerah _cherry_ di depan mata.

Sesekali di kulum atau termanyun lucu, sungguh menggoda. Dan dia bersyukur pernah merasakannya walau tidak di sengaja. "Sshh—pelan sedikit." Ringisnya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan ketika merasakan aroma nafas Chanyeol yang menyegarkan, berkedip-kedip beberapa kali saat menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat sudah terlalu dekat. Membuat wajahnya kembali memerah sampai ke telinga hingga mengantarkan respon degupan jantung yang menggila.

"Ma-maaf, apa sakit sekali?" Dia berujar gugup, menarik nafas, lalu menghembusnya dengan perlahan. Itulah cara ampuh untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila sejak tadi pagi

Sementara Chanyeol tetap menatap pada wajah yang manawan di hadapan, terlalu terpesona hingga kelopak tak berkedip dalam beberapa detik berlalu. Sungguh cantik dengan rona kemerahan dan sikap malu-malu seperti itu.

"Indah sekali." Gumaman Chanyeol terlontar refleks, yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli.

"Baekhyun, apa kau akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Memaafkanmu? Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, justru membawa wajah semakin dekat pada Baekhyun untuk dia cium bibirnya. Terpejam rapat mata kala menikmati rasa manis ketika ia melumatnya perlahan. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut dengan pupil mata melebar tak biasa sedang nafas tertahan di tenggorakan.

Tangan kecilnya kemudian mendorong dada pria lainnya untuk menjauh, berusaha memukul juga menarik seragamnya hingga kusut, semakin kelabakan saat Chanyeol memberikan hisapan-hisapan kuat di bibir bawah.

Chanyeol juga tak mengerti, semua terjadi berdasarkan insting. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hati untuk berbuat lebih seperti ini, begitu frustasi ketika rasa manis di pagi tadi masih terus terkecap di lidah. Membuatnya ingin sekali merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Ngh.. Mhhh."

Baekhyun melenguh samar, terdorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring pada ranjang. Tangan yang memukul dada dia bawa pada sisian wajah si manis, menyisipkan jemarinya sendiri di antara celah hingga tertaut pas. Sungguh, bibir itu membuatnya hilang akal.

Pasokan udara semakin menipis dan panas suasana, membuat wajah kian memerah dan menggebu nafasnya. Beberapa detik di butakan oleh nafsu akhirnya pangutan itu terlepas, membuat jaring tipis liur diantara bibir keduanya.

Chanyeol menepelkan kening, membuat ujung hidung mereka saling bergesekan sedang mata tetap menatap pada si manis yang terengah. Dia ingin menciumnya lagi namun suara debaman membuatnya urung,

"BAEKHYUN!"

Nafas Baekhyun masih begitu terengah ketika tangan tertarik paksa, membuat kepala semakin pusing dan terhuyung-huyung jalannya. Kemudian terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui jika itu adalah Baekhan, tengah menatap sengit Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras dan kaku.

"Aw, Sa-sakit Baekhan!"

Si kecil meringis, merasakan cengkeraman pada pergelangan yang menguat. Namun biar dia merintih dan meminta lepas, sang saudara tetap saja meremas tangan untuk menyalurkan amarah. Tak perduli kulit tersebut telah memerah padam.

"Berhenti, kau melukainya!" Chanyeol hendak meraih tubuh Baekhyun, namun sang kembaran benar tak memberikan kesempatan untuk mendekat. "Diam kau bajingan!" Umpatnya penuh amarah.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan dariku nanti, camkan itu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam kala melihat kedua punggung itu semakin jauh. Tak dapat menahan ataupun mengejar, merasa janggal oleh sifat Baekhan yang tak biasa.

"Ada yang aneh dengannya."

.

.

.

Kaki baru saja melangkah memasuki kamar, namun tahu-tahu tubuh Baekhyun sudah terhempas kasar menabrak dinding untuk meninggalkan ringisan dan rasa perih di punggung. Semakin terbelalak saat bibir itu sudah menempel tepat di belah bibirnya.

"Le-pash!"

Baekhyun ingin meronta, tetapi Baekhan menggengamnya dengan cepat dan diangkatnya ke atas kepala, sengaja menghimpit tubuh yang lebih pendek dan menggesek lututnya tepat di selangkangan hingga Baekhyun mejerit dalam ciuman.

"Ngah.. Cuku-hmpt!"

Kepalanya terdongak ke belakang ketika rahangnya ditarik, menekan kedua pipi dengan paksa hingga mulut terbuka setengahnya. Tanpa ragu Baekhan menyisipkan lidah ke dalam, menjelajahi rongga mulut dan mengajak bertarung benda tak bertulang milik Baekhyun walau tidak mendapat balasan.

Liur melebur menjadi satu dan tumpah hingga ke dagu dan sepanjang garis lehernya.

"A-ahh!" Tubuhnya terhuyung mengikuti dorongan, terbaring pada ranjang bagian atas tubuhnya.

Matanya berusaha terbuka namun tangan yang mengusap perut dan punggungnya begitu intens membuatnya cukup terbuai hingga menghantarkan sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak, ini salah. Mereka bersaudara dalam ikatan darah dan ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Cukup!" Baekhyun berusaha menjauh, meliuk-liukan tubuh untuk menghindari tangan yang semakin nakal menggeranyangi tubuh. Menggelinjang tubuhnya saat puting nya di tekan oleh ibu jari, "Hiks.. Tidak!"

Namun Baekhan tidak bergeming pada isakan yang terdengar, malah mendekatkan bibir untuk menjilat dan menghisap garis rahang dan leher hingga meninggalkan _hickey_ yang ketara di kulit putih bersih milik Baekhyun juga tangan sudah membuka satu persatu kancing.

"Aa-ahh tolongh ber-hentihh!" Dia menjerit dan menendang asal, hingga terkena tubuh Baekhan dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun terengah payah, nafasnya saling berkejaran dengan penampilan kusut pula mata yang menyiratkan luka dan kebingungan. Wajahnya pias oleh air mata yang membuat iba siapapun yang melihat.

Keheningan melanda dalam beberapa menit, menyisakan deru jam yang berdetik di dalam ruangan bersama suara tarikan nafas. Tapi Baekhyun kembali tersadar ketika Baekhan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat tubuh refleks termundur untuk menjaga jarak hingga punggung menempel erat pada _headbed._

Decitan ranjang semakin menakutinya, dan dalam sekejap Baekhan telah memegang dagu sang kakak lalu mendekatkan wajah untuk menjilat tetesan saliva di ujung bibir juga melumatnya dengan lembut kali ini. "Hmmph!"

Setelah melepaskan pagutan tersebut, Baekhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Berbisik hingga di pastikan tubuh itu mengigil ketakutan,

"Jangan membuatku cemburu, kau tau itu akan berakibat fatal untuk dirimu." Terdengar tenang walau terdapat nada geram di dalamnya. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengam ucapanku Baekhyun."

Dia menjauhkan wajah dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih terkejut. Tertawa kecil dia lakukan, menenggakan tubuh kembali sebelum berbalik pergi.

Namun ketika kaki tlah mencapai daun pintu, dia terdiam. Berbicara panuh ancaman tanpa mau menolehkan kepala apalagi berbalik untuk menatap balik saudara kembarnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan siapapun selain diriku."

Ancaman itu betul bisa membuat Baekhyun semakin menciut takut, nafasnya sudah satu-satu dan sangat menyesakkan, bahkan jemari itu sudah meremas dada hingga kusut pakaiannya. Jika saudaranya sudah berkata seperti ini, berarti memang dia sudah membangunkan sesuatu yang menyeramkan dari dalam diri Baekhan

"Aku bahkan tak segan berbuat lebih jika kau melanggar ucapanku. Ingat itu..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola, iza balik bawa ff baru hasil kolaborasi bareng _**Shiro Park**_ nih. Dan buat yang pengen baca di wattpad juga bisa, tinggal cari _**Hydrangea**_ atau cari penname **shiro_park** di Wattpad ya.

Terinspirasi dari _**Kuroshitsuji**_ yang lagi kedatangan _**Real Ciel**_ , hoho. Tapi jelas berbeda kok, kita hanya terinspirasi aja.

 _ **Pesan**_ **:** "Halo, ini Shiro Park. Mungkin pada belum kenal sama gua wkwk. Bisa dibilang gua bkn pendatang baru didunia ff, pernah buat cerita absurd tp gagal dan discontinued. Jadi gua balik dan bawa ff collab bareng _**Izahina98**_.

Semoga kalian suka sama cerita kita ini, jd tolong beri dukungan untuk ff ini kalau ingin dilanjutkan~ Terima kasih :*"

 **Oke,**

 **Mohon bimbingannya, kritik dan saran sangat di terima. Jadi, jika mau di lanjut, jangan lupa tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak** _ **review**_ **tapi tidak menerima kata** _ **'next'**_ **aja ya^^**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nightmare

…

Petir menyambar, membuat kilatan cahaya pada langit yang gelap bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan disertai angin yang cukup kencang. Menutup pula detikan jam pada dinding ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya kilat dari celah tirai yang tersingkap.

Kepalanya sesekali menggeleng, bercucuran keringat di dahinya. Mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti di malam-malam yang lalu, sama dan terus berulang seolah menghantui alam bawah sadarnya. _"La-lari, tinggalkan aku…"_ Kalimat lirih itu kembali terdengar di telinga, membuat dada sesak seakan sesuatu menghimpit tubuhnya. _"Aku... Aku akan menyusulmu."_

Bayangan itu benar teriang dengan jelas di kepala, membuatnya harus merasakan ketakutan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tercekal suaranya pula gemetar tubuh kala melihat lumuran cairan pekat berbau khas pada telapak tangan.

"TIDAK!"

Dia menjerit keras seiring dengan tubuh yang terlonjak ke atas, bangkit dengan nafas cepat juga terengah.

"Ugh, jam berapa ini?" Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja setelah dia membuka mata, memegangi kepala yang berdenyut nyeri sambil mengendarkan pandangan di sekitar ruangan.

Gelap.

Tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Kaki-kakinya ia bawa ke tempat yang ia tuju, melangkahi beberapa kaleng minuman yang berserakan, melupakan pula rasa pening di kepala karena teringat oleh saudara kembarnya yang pasti tidak akan bisa tidur di malam dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Dia berjalan agak pelan, mendapati punggung bergetar sang saudara ketika daun pintu berhasil ia buka. "Baekhyun…" Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluknya dari belakang, mengeratkan pelukan guna memberi rasa aman pada pria yang lebih kecil perawakannya.

"Aku disini, jangan takut." Bisiknya.

Baekhan terus melakukan itu hingga di pastikan nafas si mungil Baekhyun kembali teratur, rileks tubuhnya hingga Baekhan lebih mudah memeluknya semakin erat. Mencium satu kali tengkuk yang agak basah karena keringat lalu tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Benar, jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

 **.**

 **Hydrangea**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Romance and Drama**

 **.**

 **Warn** **: YAOI, BL. Incest. Love Triangle. School Life. Mature Content. Typo(s). if u don't like just skip or close u'r tab.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Shiro Park and Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhan datang dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibir, melangkah teramat pelan untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan konter dapur. Tanpa ragu memeluknya dari belakang hingga anak itu terlonjak karena terkejut. "Pagi!" Sapa Baekhan ceria.

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun bersamaan. Namun Baekhan segera melepaskan cubitannya ketika sadar perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan, terlukis sangat jelas. Cukup pula untuk menohok hatinya.

Saudara kembarnya itu bahkan terlihat agak gemetar, sukses melunturkan setengah senyumannya. Mata sabit Baekhyun berulang kali berusaha mengalihkan atensi dan ingin menghindar jika saja Baekhan tak mencekal lengannya.

Baekhan menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya, mencubitnya pelan lalu berkata. "Uh, lihatlah, pipimu sangat tembab seperti _bakpao_." Ejeknya.

Baekhyun biasanya akan merajuk bila ia mengatakan hal ini, dan ya tepat sekali.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tidak, aku bukan _bakpao_!" Nadanya sungguh menggemaskan hingga mampu menaikan lagi mood Baekhan hingga ke level paling atas. Niat hati ingin mengecup ranum bibir itu namun urung. Dia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun kembali menatap takut dirinya seperti tadi apalagi sampai menghindar.

Tidak, dia tidak mau.

Pagi ini terlewati seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, walau memang sempat sedikit terganggu namun Baekhan kembali mendapatkan celotehan riang Baekhyun di awal hari. Dia tersenyum di sepanjang cerita yang Baekhyun lontarkan, tak benar mendengar semua kisah tersebut karena fokusnya hanya tertuju penuh pada bibir kemerahan yang terus bergerak.

Bibir yang akan mengkerucut atau sesekali mengulas senyuman manis, lebih manis dari selai cokelat yang tengah ia makan bersama roti bakar di tangannya.

Mereka hanya terpaut 5 menit, lebih tua Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak menghalangi. Baekhan bahkan lebih mirip seperti seorang kakak daripada seorang adik jika bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhan, apa kau mendengarku?" Pria dengan surai _Ash gold_ di hadapan menjentikan jarinya, mencoba menarik atensi Baekhan yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti seorang idiot. "Ish, sudah susah-susah aku cerita kau malah tidak dengar."— _Aw, gawat. Baekhyun merajuk._

"Aku dengar kok."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang aku tampan. Benarkan?"

Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang datar tanpa minat, melipat kedua lengannya di dada lalu kembali melahap setengah potong roti berselai _strawberry_ di tangan hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Tidak, aku bercanda." Baekhan terkekeh, dan menahan tangan si mungil agar tetap di tempatnya. "Soal Novel lagi kan?" Katanya menebak.

Baekhyun mengangguk namun masih enggan mengeluarkan suara, dia masih dalam mode merajuk ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku ingin menemanimu membeli Novel hari ini. Tapi kau tahu aku ada _ekstrakulikuler_ sepulang sekolah."

"Aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengerang tak terima, " _Aish wae geurae?"_

"Di luar berbahaya. Banyak penjahat dan kau bisa saja kesasar seperti kejadian tempo hari. Tidak, aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku…" Tatapan itu menghunus tajam, membuat pria yang di genggam tangannya memilih diam tanpa kata. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Baekhan meremat tangannya semakin kuat. Berbicara lewat tatapan matanya jika dia sama sekali tak setuju dengan keinginan saudara kembarnya itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah, membuang nafas dan memalingkan wajah dengan tak semangat. "Baiklah."

 _Mood_ Baekhan hancur pagi ini, semakin hancur lagi saat menyadari kehadiran si murid baru yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu kelas saudaranya. Menatap lekat Baekhyun yang terus saja menundukkan wajah dengan semburat merah samar di atas kulit pipinya. Pemandangan indah di pagi hari, tentunya untuk si jangkung.

"Pagi Baekhyunee!" Chanyeol hanya menyapa Baekhyun, memberikan senyuman menyilaukan yang membuat Baekhan muak seketika. Bila saja keadaan lorong tak seramai ini, mungkin wajah itu akan ia buat membiru seperti di hari kemarin. Ah, sungguh. Tangannya sudah sangat gatal.

Baekhyun meringis kecil ketika Baekhan memperkuat genggaman tangannya, saling menatap dengan arogan pria jangkung yang sama sekali tak merasa terancam oleh tatapan yang di layangkan oleh Baekhan.

"Minggir!"

Chanyeol menurut, memberikan ruang untuk mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Jangan dekati dia, kau mengerti?" Pria kecilnya mengangguk. "Aku akan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang nanti…"

…

Pundak nya di rangkul ketika suapan pertama _fried rice_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Pria tan di depannya hendak mencomot satu _nugget_ ayam namun segera di tepuk cukup keras oleh si empunya.

Dia berdecih, mengikuti arah pandang si jangkung yang masih tak juga jengah melihat paras cantik yang tengah mengantri di depan sana.

"Hei, anak baru. Kau menyukai dia?"

Chanyeol tersadar dan menatap balik si kulit kecokelatan di sisi kiri, mengangguk tanpa ragu dan melanjutkan acara - _mari-menghabiskan-makan siang-_ tanpa mau di ganggu oleh tangan-tangan yang sejak tadi sibuk menyomoti makanannya.

"Aku peringati ya," Kai mengunyah _nugget_ hasil rampasannya tanpa tahu malu, mendekatkan wajah untuk berbisik pada telinga lebar Chanyeol. "Jauhi dia jika kau masih sayang nyawamu." Katanya sambil diam-diam mengambil _nugget_ lainnya.

"Memang kenapa? Baekhan?"

Kai mengangguk sambil menyedot jus alpukat di tangannya, duduk dengan tenang dan bersiap untuk membuka bungkus roti _sandwich_ pemberian fans-fans nya. Curang sekali dia itu, habis mencomoti makanan orang lain ternyata dia sendiri punya makanan yang berlebih. Gratis pula.

"Baekhan baru saja mematahkan hidung kakak senior _Hapkido_ nya lima hari yang lalu." Ujarnya santai.

Telinga peri itu memang benar mendengarkan ucapan Kai, hanya saja direksinya tetap pada si manis yang terduduk seorang diri di bangku belakang kantin. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang dari beberapa pria bertubuh tinggi lainnya. Seperti kata Kai barusan, mereka mungkin takut untuk mendekati Baekhyun karena ada nya Baekhan.

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan?" Chanyeol masih sama, mulutnya mengunyah tapi kepalanya masih tertoleh ke sisi kanan.

"Kupikir Baekhan terlalu kecil untuk bisa melakukan itu."

"Jangan salah, Baekhan itu berulang kali ikut kejuaran _Hapkido_ dan selalu membawa medali. Kau berani menyentuh ujung rambut Baekhyun saja sudah dapat pukulan telak. Ya, minimal kau hanya mimisan." Katanya dengan gelak tawa.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membenarkan dalam hati. Bahkan di hari pertamanya saja dia sudah kena bogeman mentah dari Baekhan hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Bagus sekali.

Chanyeol menyudahi acara makannya, meninggalkan Kai dan juga melewati beberapa siswi yang memintanya bergabung di mejanya. Panggilan si pria tan itu masih terdengar, namun telinga seolah sengaja ia tulikan. Yang ia tahu dunia nya kini hanya ada pada Baekhyun, bukan yang lain.

Awalnya anak itu tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pria tinggi di seberang mejanya, masih asik membaca novel bersampul hitam berlatarkan bulan purnama, sepertinya kisah _horror_ atau _fantasy_ yang berhubungan dengan _vampire_ atau semacamnya.

Bibirnya bergerak kecil kala menggumamkan cerita, sesekali menghisap susu perasa _strawberry_ dari kotak kecil tanpa mengalihkan atensi.

Sebelah tangannya menangkup dagu, _obsidian_ nya bersinar terang hingga pada waktunya bertemu dengan _onyx_ indah si kecil. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman spontan hingga mengundang semburat semu di kulit putih tanpa noda. "Hei, sendirian saja? Tumben sekali." Pertanyaan basa-basi yang tak perlu jawaban.

Awalnya memang baik, tapi respon Baekhyun selanjutnya justru membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Tangan kecil itu buru-buru ia cekal saat melihat tingkah rusuh Baekhyun yang ingin meninggalkannya.

Oh ayolah, dia baru saja duduk kenapa sudah mau di tinggal saja? Menyedihkan.

"Mau kemana?"

"A-aku mau itu… em…" Bola matanya bergulir gusar, ke kanan dan ke kiri tak menentu. Dia bahkan berusah untuk lepas dari cengkramannya. " _Please,_ lepaskan aku." Pada akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Membuat sebelah alis si dominan naik.

Bekhyun sebenarnya tak bermaksud mengatakan itu apalagi menghindari Chanyeol.

Namun bayang-bayang kejadian kemarin pula ancaman yang Baekhan layangkan untuknya sukses membuat ketakutannya menguap ke permukaan. Dia hanya tak ingin melihat saudara kembarnya kembali marah. Ah tidak, yang kemarin itu bukanlah Baekhan dalam mode marah. Pria itu bisa lebih menyeramkan bila kemarahan sudah menghampiri.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, Baekhyun."

"Ti-tidak, Chanyeol. Kumohon…"

"Kenapa? Apa karena Baekhan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, memelas lewat pancaran matanya yang agak berair. Menusuk tepat jantungnya hingga ia melemah tanpa bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya mampu melihat punggung sempit itu yang semakin menjauh, meremat kepalan tangan dan hampir menggebrak meja jika saja ia tak bisa menguasai rasa kesalnya.

Jangan kira usaha Chanyeol hanya sampai di sana. Nyatanya pria itu kerap mengambil kesempatan di saat tak ada Baekhan yang mengawasi, menyapa Baekhyun atau sekedar memberikan sekotak susu kesukaannya di meja saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Ini kali ke tiga dia ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin bersama nya.

Sesekali matanya memicingkan, melirik pada Baekhyun yang tengah merapihkan buku ke dalam laci mejanya.

Informasi saja, kemarin Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan murid bernama Kim Nayeon, membuatnya harus rela mendengar ocehan wanita cempreng itu yang terus saja bertingkah sok akrab dengannya. Bahkan tanpa segan bergelayut di lengannya bila dia lengah.

Kaki panjangnya hampir mencapai meja Baekhyun yang berada di depan meja guru, tapi terhenti ketika seseorang lebih dulu berteriak menyerukan nama si kecil kesukaannya.

"Baekhyun! Ayo makan bersama!"

Ah, Chanyeol tahu suara ini. Tak perlu di lihat lagi. Pada akhirnya pria itu hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang di seret pergi keluar kelas oleh Baekhan yang sempat melayangkan senyum miring ke arahnya.

"Ck. Lebih baik aku mengisi perutku yang kelaparan dulu."

 _ **.  
-Hydrangea-  
.**_

Semilir angin tertiup menyapu anak rambutnya. Nafas Baekhyun agak terengah ketika manapaki anak tangga terakhir, memunculkan tetesan keringat seukuran biji jagung di pelipisnya.

"Untung saja aku datang lebih awal. T _ower_ berjalan itu sepertinya ingin mendekatimu." Baekhan membuka suara pertama kali, menekan handle pintu hingga angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

"Se-sepertinya begitu."

Hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara langkah angin yang melewati mereka.

"Baekhan? Bukankah ini pintu ke atap?" Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bertanya, pasalnya semua warga sekolah telah di peringatkan untuk tak pergi ke atap bila belum mendapatkan izin terlebih dahulu.

Ya, mengantisipasi kejadian percobaan bunuh diri yang pernah terjadi lima tahun silam. Katanya sih begitu.

"Kita makan disini saja. Sepi, tidak ada yang mengganggu." Baekhan menggengam tangan Baekhyun, menempatkan diri di samping kanan si kecil ketika mereka berhasil mendaratkan bokong di atas permukaan tanah yang padat.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu?" Tapi Baekhyun terlihat masih gusar. "Kita akan di hukum!"

Melihat Baekhyun yang panik seperti ini membuatnya tersenyum geli karena gemas. "Jangan khawatir, aku ini pintar dan _songsaengnim_ mempercayakan pintu atap padaku." Ujarnya berbangga diri.

"Huh? Jadi kau bilang aku bodoh, begitu?"

Baekhan segera menempelkan jemari telunjuknya di depan belah bibir Saudaranya yang cerewet itu, memberhentikan dengan segera ocehannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dan mereka akan berakhir berdebat akan hal sepele seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Jangan merajuk, dasar manja. Lebih baik kita habiskan ini dan kembali ke kelas."

Mereka kembar, yang dapat membedakan mungkin warna rambut, tinggi badan mereka; Baekhyun lebih kecil dari Baekhan. Juga iris mereka, bila Baekhyun memiliki bola mata _onyx_ yang cantik, makan Baekhan cenderung _shappire_ , turunan dari Ayah mereka yang kini tlah tiada.

Baekhan bersikap lebih dewasa, sedangkan Baekhyun terkesan manja. Lihatlah, Baekhyun bahkan lebih berisi daripada Baekhan yang pipinya agak tirus. Dan bila dia membuka pakaian, mungkin kalian akan mendapati kotak-kotak samar di atas perutnya hasil latihan _Hapkido_ nya selama ini.

Bagi orang baru yang hanya melihat mereka sekilas, mungkin akan menganggap mereka bersaudara karena wajah mereka yang sama. Terlihat akur dan saling meyanyangi satu sama lain. Padahal pada kenyataannya sikap salah satu di antara mereka sudah bukan lagi di anggap sebagai seorang saudara. Baekhan terlalu _posesif_ dan bersikap di luar hal yang wajar.

"Apa bekalnya enak?" Tanya Baekhan lewat pantulan kaca di toilet, membasuh wajahnya satu kali lalu menatap cermin di hadapan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, " Enak! Kau selalu memasak makanan yang enak, aku sangat suka!" Katanya dengan semangat menggebu.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhan melupakan akalnya, terlalu tergoda dengan ranum bibir yang sejak tadi seakan menggodanya.

Tidak, dia tidak akan menciumnya.

Baekhyun mungkin akan marah bila dia melakukan itu lagi.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah membaui si pria yang lebih pendek, membawa wajah lebih dekat pada leher yang menguarkan aroma memikat. Lebih harum dari apapun.

"Bae-Baekhan?" Tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia tak ingin melawan, bukan tak mampu. Karena seperti yang sebelumnya juga Baekhan hanya akan mengecup tengkuknya. Tak pernah benar-benar melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mencumbui lehernya.

"Su-sudah cukup. Nanti ada yang lihat." Baekhyun hanya meremat pinggiran wastafel, tak berani menatap pantulan dirinya juga sang saudara yang masih asik menciumi tengkuknya.

Sedangkan Baekhan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, meninggalkan kecupan lainnya di sisi leher Baekhyun lalu menempatkan diri ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. "Tunggulah di luar, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku di sini."

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak akibat tarikan seseorang yang membawanya menjauhi toilet. Memberontak sekuat tenaga dirinya untuk melepas cengkraman yang menguat ia rasakan di pergelangan tangan kiri.

"Aw!"

Baekhyun meringis pelan, merasakan punggung bersinggungan dengan dinding hingga debu yang menempel berterbangan membuat dirinya terbatuk sesaat. Namun matanya melebar ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah mengukung, memenjarakan tubuhnya di antara dua lengan kokoh si pria.

"Mi-minggir!"

Matanya bergulir, takut bila ada orang apalagi Baekhan yang memergoki kegiatan ini. Jangan, dia tidak ingin Baekhan bertindak lebih lagi. Jadi, ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mendorong juga memalingkan wajah untuk menghindar.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Ya. Kenapa? Apa karena ciuman di UKS tempo hari?

Dia akui, saat itu ia memang bodoh dengan mengikuti hasrat lain yang dia sendiri pun tak mengerti benar apa artinya. Hatinya hanya mendorong untuk melakukan itu ketika melihat bibir semerah buah apel milik Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam pandangan matanya.

Suara berat Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun terpaku, tak dapat berkata apapun saat bola mata segelap _obsidian_ itu mentapnya dengan tatapan sedih juga kebingungan. "Apa karena ciuman, kau jadi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menjadi begitu frustrasi, tak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara untuk dirinya berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Sungguh, anak itu benar-benar sulit untuk di ajak berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan hingga sengaja menukar tempat duduk menjadi lebih depan untuk menghindarinya.

Cara yang dia lakukan ini memang tidak pantas, Chanyeol sadar. Tapi ia tak lagi menaruh peduli. Hati dan akalnya sudah mulai berjalan di jalur yang berbeda.

Baekhyun mengeleng refleks walau pipinya sudah bersemu, kembali teringat kejadian di hari yang lalu, "Ti-tidak." Jawabannya bahkan terdengar ragu dan gemetar, pula bola mata yang melirik gusar tanpa mau membalas tatapan si dominan.

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang rampingnya, bertanya pada kalimat yang sama ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau membuatku gila akhir-akhir ini, Baek. Aku tak bisa seperti ini."

Keningnya menempel pada bahu Baekhyun, menghirup sesekali aroma harum dari sana sambil diam-diam menautkan jemari mereka di sisi tubuh. Menggenggam begitu erat seolah benar dia tak ingin melepaskan pria kecilnya walau hanya sesaat saja.

"Apa Baekhan menyakitimu?"

Perkataan itu membuatnya diam seribu bahasa, membuat Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan sendiri tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi dari mulut Baekhyun.

Dia memang baru tiga hari di sini, hanya saja cerita dari mulut ke mulut yang para siswa lontarkan bisa membuatnya menarik kesimpulan. Bila Baekhan begitu _protective_ terhadap saudaranya.

Beruntung ini bukanlah tempat terbuka, melainkan di celah kecil antara perpustakaan dan gudang. Membuat Chanyeol bisa leluasa bertindak tanpa takut akan terlihat oleh orang lain ataupun Baekhan. Dia menyatukan dahi, merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan.

Tengkuk Baekhyun di usapnya pelan, perlahan membawa bibir mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di awal. Berlanjut untuk melumat juga menghisap belah bibir bawah dan atas si kecil bergantian. Terlalu manis dan ini membuat Chanyeol ketagihan, begitu menyenangkan apalagi ketika perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membalas pangutannya.

Samar, amatir dan juga malu-malu. Tapi itu sudah membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

"Mmh.."

Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketikan Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh, semakin membuat punggungnya menempel pada dinding yang dingin. Kemudian tanpa ragu menyisipkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut hingga sudut matanya berair. Meremang dan tergelitik perutnya.

Entahlah, rasanya terlampau nikmat dan hangat dalam satu waktu. Membuat sebagian akalnya hilang, menguap ke angkasa.

Dia menyukai ini.

"Angh.. Chan-yeolh!"

Tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menerima. Hanya bisa meremat kedua bahu lebar si pria ketika tangan kekar itu menyingkap baju seragam putihnya ke atas. Mengusap-usap kulit perutnya yang putih dengan gerakan asal hingga sesuatu yang menyenangkan berdesir di hati.

"Umph..."

Chanyeol sadar apa yang dia lakukan, berberat hati untuk melepas ciuman mereka hingga menciptakan benang tipis yang menempel di masing-masing bibir. Wajah Baekhyun memerah tapi terlihat menawan dan cantik. Deru nafasnya yang memburu membuat Chanyeol begitu ingin menciuminya sekali lagi hingga si kecil hanya mampu pasrah di bawah kuasanya.

Tangan Chanyeol masih berada di pinggang Baekhyun. Mengelus dengan ibu jari, merasakan kulit putih selembut bayi yang sedikit terlihat.

Kening mereka masih menyatu, deru nafas mereka saling berlomba. Baekhyun meliriknya dengan tatapan memalu, tapi cengkraman pada lengan atas Chanyeol membuktikan seberapa gugupnya dia.

Hening menyapa dalam beberapa menit berlalu.

"Aneh memang jika aku mengatakannya sekarang." Chanyeol membuka suara dengan pelan, walau begitu masih terdengar oleh telinganya. "Tapi aku bisa gila bila tak segera mengatakannya."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dan kebingungan tampak jelas di guratan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar pula membuat ekspresi wajah yang terlalu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Pantas saja bila Baekhan _protektif_ terhadap kakaknya.

Lihat saja betapa polosnya bocah ini. Bahkan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pun Baekhyun tidak mampu.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu."

 **DEG.**

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak saat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, bertambah gugup saat Chanyeol semakin intens menatapnya. Membungkukan sedikit tubuh jenjangnya untuk mensejajarkan wajah agar si manis itu bisa ia lihat lebih jelas.

Oh ayolah, dia baru pertama kali merasakan ini. Cinta semasa sekolah yang kebanyakan orang bilang paling indah.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun hanya menunduk tanpa kata, tak berani bergerak apalagi untuk membalas tatapan yang si jangkung layangkan. Terkadang melirik Chanyeol sesekali dibalik poni yang agak panjang.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Aku Baekhyun dengan terbata.

"Tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihatmu." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih mirip seperti suara cicitan tikus di dalam lorong yang sempit, sama seperti posisinya yang tengah terjepit.

Baekhyun mencengkram dada kirinya, dimana letak jantung berada. Memastikan jika tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Dan iris mata miliknya terus saja menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu dalam, membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti tenggelam.

Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang kalian rasakan bila jatuh cinta. Benarkan?

"Katakan sekali lagi." Pinta Chanyeol.

"A-aku…" Bola matanya masih berlarian ke sana kemari, terlihat sekali gugupnya. "Ah, jantungku tidak bisa diam." Nadanya seperti rengekan, hampir menangis.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengapit dagu si kecil di antara ibu jari dan telujuk, menahan dagu Baekhyun yang kini tengah merona bak udang rebus untuk menatapnya,

"Berarti kau menyukaiku juga? Apa aku benar?"

Dan Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menjawab selain merasakan kelembutan bibir itu sekali lagi, juga berharap jika Baekhan tak datang untuk memergoki aksi mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhan melangkah keluar dari toilet setelah sebelumnya membasuh lagi kedua tangan dan wajahnya. Terkejut sekaligus marah saat tak menemukan Baekhyun sejauh pandangan matanya. Seingatnya dia meminta saudaranya itu untuk menunggu di luar, tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Dia menyusuri lorong yang sepi, tak mengindahkan bel yang kembali berbunyi tanda jika pelajaran telah usai dan akan memasuki materi pelajaran di jam berikutnya. Dia harus bergegas bila tak ingin kena semprot gurunya yang garang.

Hampir saja. Hampir ia memergoki dua siluet seseorang yang tengah ia curigai. Hampir berteriak dengan intonasi tinggi bila saja seseorang tak membekap mulutnya dari belakang, menyeretnya di balik dinding hingga kedua nya saling berhadapan.

Tatapan sengit dan datar itu saling beradu, "Mau apa kau?" Nadanya terdengar tak minat, dengan kasar menyentak tangan seseorang yang mencengkeram lengannya tanpa celah.

Kepalanya sampai harus mendongak ketika membalas tatapan si pria tinggi, paling kesal kalau melihat wajah itu lagi di hari ini.

Dan darahnya berdesir cepat ke ujung kepala, mendidih saat kalimat itu terlontar lancar tanpa hambatan,

"Berhentilah mengekang Baekhyun, kau hanya akan menyakitinya bila terus melakukan itu…"

Karena apa yang ia tahu adalah sikapnya masih terbilang wajar, bahkan untuk seorang yang berstatus kan saudara kandungnya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, masih ada yang bingung bedainnya? Gampang kok, Baekhan versi Baekhyun jaman Exo'rdium. Yang pipinya tirus, punya nuttela abs. Kalau Baekhyun tetep, chubby, semok gemesin kayak yang sekarang ini. Udah di jelasin walau ga detail sih di dalam cerita.

 **Shiro Park:** Apa kabar reader? Apa ada yg masih nunggu ff ini dilanjut? Sukur2 klo ada wkwk. Mian udah buat kalian nunggu sampe 2 minggu, tdnya gua mau slow update tp partner gua maunya up skrg wkwk jd ini kita ngerjainnya rada ngebut dan nguras tenaga dan pikiran. Ugh, jd tolong hargai kerja keras kami dengan review yg banyak dan "panjang", jangan "next" doang okey!

See you letter~

 **.**

 **Big thank to:**

 **N3208007, mamamiyeol, I baek you, Shiro Park II, newBee3595, shindorogudick, Hyera832, belvaprk, Fiyaa04, nofiacahaya84, Tiara696, mikaanggra, cipcipchuu, hyunrapark614, baequchan, Ricon65, LightPhoenix614, XianLie92, Aeri Meyff, Siska Cut Devi Exo-l, Hunhan20BM.**

 **.**

 **Halo reader tercinta, sider dan tamu baru. Selamat datang di lapak gaje ku, terimakasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **and see you next chapter..**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Something Hidden

**...**

Baekhan tergelak dalam tawa, suaranya menggema mengisi udara kosong sepanjang lorong yang sepi.

"Menyakitinya?" Dia mengulang kata, meremehkan. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku dan Baekhyun."

Mata mereka saling beradu, sengit dan tidak ada yang ingin mengalah sedikitpun.

Tangan yang mengenggam disentaknya lagi, didorong lebih kasar bahu lebar itu hingga termundur beberapa langkah. Hatinya sudah panas, seakan bara api didalam sana semakin membara karena tersulut terus menerus.

Baekhan yakin betul jika dua siluet itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia jelas mengenal dengan baik perawakan sang kakak. Dan dia sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pula tak ingin membayangkan hal apa saja yang sudah di perbuat si tiang brensek itu pada saudaranya.

Dia marah, kesal, dan kecewa.

Tak menyangka Baekhyun bisa mengabaikan kemauan serta peringatannya, tidak seperti biasa.

"Aku bukan berniat ikut campur." Lengannya sekali lagi dicekal.

Baiklah, kali ini Baekhan menuruti alur yang ada. Dia melipat kedua lengan di dada, mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Lalu apa hm? Mencoba menjadi pahlawan? Begitu?"

Pria dihadapan menggeram, menahan rasa kesal di dalam benak. Bicara dengan Baekhan jika menyangkut saudara kembarnya pastilah sulit, selalu seperti itu. Dia bahkan sudah mencobanya berulang kali.

"Biarkanlah dia berteman dengan yang lain, beri dia kebebasan."

"Aku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya."

"Kau sungguh egois, Baekhan."

Si surai kehitaman tertawa mengejek, menyibak poninya ke atas dan menatap lekat sang pria berkulit lebih pucat. "Aku egois atau apapun itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali! Lepas!"

Pria yang lebih tinggi akhirnya menyerah, tak lagi sanggup berkata dengan pembawaan tenang bila pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut. Dia bisa saja lepas kendali, dan masuk dalam pertarungan konyol nantinya. Namun di sisi lain ia bernafas lega ketika melihat siluet diantara gudang itu sudah menghilang.

 _Well_ , yang di yakini oleh Baekhan memanglah benar. Ia pun melihatnya sendiri, itu adalah Baekhyun bersama orang asing yang tidak ia ketahui dengan jelas rupanya. Dan jujur, ada bagian didalam hatinya yang tengah menjerit tidak terima ketika melihat samar bibir ranum itu terkecup.

Baekhan terdengar sempat mengumpat, menatapnya tajam sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan langkah tegas. Namun di persimpangan menuju tangga kedua dia berbalik,

"Sehun..."

Si pria kecil menjeda, penuh geraman juga tekanan disetiap kata. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan apapun selain manik yang kian menajam,

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya jika kau masih ingin melihat dunia..."

 **.**

 **Hydrangea**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance and Drama.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: YAOI, BL, INCEST, LOVE TRIANGLE, SCHOOL LIFE, MATURE CONTENT.**

 **TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST SKIP OR CLOSE YOUR TAB!**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**

 _ **Shiro Park**_ **and** _ **Izahina98**_

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi begitu nyaring, berhasil menarik semua atensi penghuni sekolah yang memang menantikan waktu pulang tiba. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah memasukkan sebagian bukunya ke dalam tas, sedang sebagiannya lagi ia tinggal di dalam laci meja.

Sebenarnya masih ada perasaan malu yang tertinggal bila bertemu atau berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, apalagi saat otak dengan sendirinya memutar kenangan manis di waktu yang lalu. Membuat semburat merah terang tak terelakkan menghiasi kedua pipi tembamnya.

Menghindar pun percuma, mereka sekelas. Dan Chanyeol masih gigih berusaha menyuruh Nayeon untuk kembali bertukar tempat dengan Baekhyun. Alasannya hanya satu, tentu agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan si kecil.

Baekhyun itu tipikal orang yang sangat serius kala mengerjakan sesuatu, hingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari eksistensi seseorang dalam radius beberapa meter darinya. Bahkan lelaki jangkung yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya pun tidak ia indahkan.

Sampai ketika mata itu mendapati sepasang sepatu asing dalam pengelihatan. Membuat kepala sontak mendongak, terkejut hingga kedua matanya membola lucu ketika Baekhyun tahu si pemilik sepatu asing itu adalah seseorang yang tengah ia hindari, Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol?!"

Bagus.

Sekarang Baekhyun terlalu malu dan sangat gugup untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang masih menatap lekat dirinya dengan _obsidian_ memikat andalannya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Chanyeol. Senyuman ramah menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan, membuat Baekhyun terpesona untuk kesekian kali.

"Ah, i-itu... aku akan ke perpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa buku selagi menunggu Baekhan." Cicitnya, merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran si pria.

Senyuman Chanyeol meluntur, tergantikan oleh garis tipis serta pundaknya yang menurun. Tampak sekali ekspresi kecewa yang muncul di wajah dari bibir si tinggi yang melengkung ke bawah, pundung. Baekhyun melihat semua itu, ekspresi yang Chanyeol buat justru semakin membuatnya tak enak hati.

Juga gemas dalam beberapa menit.

"A-Anu... Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa novel, tapi Baekhan melarang..." Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk, menjalin jemari di bawah tubuh guna menghindari tatapan si pria tinggi. Bibirnya kembali terbuka, hendak melontarkan kata.

"Pergi saja bersamaku!" Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menyela, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengatupkan bibir. "Aku siap mengantarkanmu sampai rumah. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, melebihi Baekhan menjagamu."

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab _'iya'._ Tapi sekali lagi, ucapan Baekhan tentang dirinya yang tidak boleh pergi kemanapun terkecuali bersamanya benar bersarang di pikirannya dengan sangat baik, membuat hati cukup meragu untuk menentukan pilihan.

Bibir bawahnya terkulum, bola matanya begulir tak tentu arah. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya mengulum senyum, dagu si kecil ia angkat dan di tatap lebih hangat kedua manik caramelnya. "Kau takut Baekhan memarahimu hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk samar.

"I-Iya. Dia pasti ma-marah jika tahu."

Tanpa kata lagi, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya sedang sebelah lengan lainnya menyampirkan tas punggung Baekhyun di pundak kiri. Segera membawa si kecil untuk membelah lautan siswa yang juga baru saja keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun tetap menunduk, sebisa mungkin bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol masih enggan menjawab, dia memakaikan pelindung kepala pada si kecil. Menuntunnya untuk naik ke atas motor sport nya, juga menarik kedua lengan itu untuk melingkar nyaman diperut. Ah, pipi Baekhyun bersemu lagi, lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"Toko buku _Kyobo_ di _Gwanghwamun_ , tidak apa kan?"

Kepalanya terangguk.

Mulutnya tak kuasa lagi mengeluarkan suara yang sudah siap terlontar di panggal tenggorokan. Terlalu berlarut dalam detakan jantung yang menggila di dalam sana, pula takut-takut jika suara detakan itu mampu Chanyeol rasakan juga dari dadanya yang kini melekat rapat dengan punggung si pria.

Bahkan saking fokusnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari getaran lain dari balik saku celana seragam miliknya. Getaran yang terus berulang, membuat layar pada ponsel menyala dan menampilkan sebuah nama.

 _Baekhan is calling._

Kendati demikian, suara motor yang membelah jalanan, semakin jadi mengalihkan fokusnya.

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. Mengitari beberapa rak buku yang menjulang berisi buku-buku tebal dari segala jenis _genre_ cerita.

Baekhyun mengirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba merasakan aroma memikat dari tumpukan buku baru yang sangat ia sukai. "Ah, selalu menyenangkan bersama banyak buku." Katanya.

"Jadi kau lebih senang dengan buku daripada denganku?"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng saat melihat tingkah kelewat menggemaskan pria kecil-nya. "Harus aku yang lebih kau sukai daripada apapun!" Godanya dengan senyum jenaka, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ish, memangnya kau siapa? Aku lebih suka buku!"

"Aku Park Chanyeol yang tampan." Chanyeol membuat pose dengan jemari membentuk ceklis di bawah dagu. "Calon kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun yang manis ini." Alisnya naik turun, membuat jengah.

Baekhyun meliriknya dengan dengusan yang mengiringi, tidak habis pikir dengan sifat lain Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di balik topeng dingin dan terkesan angkuh saat pertama kali bertemu. Yang ternyata aslinya cukup percaya diri.

Ya, walaupun diam-diam ia membenarkan itu di dalam hatinya.

" _Ri-ver... flow in you_?" Chanyeol mengeja, membuat Baekhyun buru-buru menutup novel bersampul dedunan kering di musim gugur di tangannya. "Novel apa itu?"

"Bukan novel apa-apa! Mau tau saja sih."

Anak itu langsung mengambil langkah, mengambil buku lainnya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Chanyeol kembali menguap, menambah banyak air yang keluar dari sudut mata saking mengantuknya. Tubuh masih nyaman bersandar dan memandang tidak minat komik di tangan. Oh ayolah, jika bukan untuk Baekhyun, mana sudi ia pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Membosankan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dua buku berukuran sama sudah berada di dalam kantung yang dijinjingnya.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan dahinya, "Astaga, aku lupa memberitahu Baekhan." Ucapnya.

Secara langsung matanya bergulir untuk menemukan angka pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Mendapati jarum jam seluruhnya menunjuk pada angka ke 7.

"Baekhan pasti sudah pulang. Dia-dia pasti akan melakukan itu lagi..." Suaranya mencicit tanpa sadar di akhir kalimat, namun cukup untuk menarik atensi Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng saat menyadari, "Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa!"

Nyatanya Chanyeol bukan orang yang akan mudah percaya begitu saja. Pria itu menarik si kecil menuju kotak mesin minuman berwarna merah di dekat gang sempit satu blok dari perpustakaan. Dia sudah kepalang penasaran dan merasa jika sifat Baekhan sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Chanyeol menaikan dagu Baekhyun dengan jemari telunjuk kanan, memaksa si pria kecil untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri, biar bagaimanapun dia sama sekali tidak rela melihat Baekhyun yang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Baekhan melakukan apa padamu? Apa dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak sepulang dari UKS tempo hari juga padamu?"

Sedikit banyaknya Chanyeol ikut terlibat, sejak awal. Mungkin bila Chanyeol tak mendekati si kecil, Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja. Hanya saja apa mau dikata, hati tidak bisa berbohong dan juga menahan perasaan yang kian menggebu setiap menitnya. Pula merasa jika sikap Baekhan ini harus segera di hentikan.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku, _sayang_..."

"Ber-berhenti! Ja-ngan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Makanya jawab pertanyaanku."

Helaan nafasnya terdengar panjang, bibir bawahnya tergigit sebelum kemudian terlepas saat Chanyeol menarik pelan dagunya pula menggeleng seperti menyerukan larangan pada Baekhyun agar tak mengigit bibirnya sendiri sekuat itu.

"Dia pernah hampir..."

Dan kalimatnya selanjutnya yang berhasil terlontar adalah hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol harapkan untuk ia dengar.

 _ **-Hydrangea-**_

Rambutnya basah, namun handuk yang kini tersampir di leher membantunya melenyapkan tetesan air yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sakit ketika hawa dingin menusuk dari udara yang berhembus di sore yang kian menjingga langitnya.

Perasaannya entah kenapa berubah tidak enak, terus saja memikirkan Baekhyun dalam kepala terlebih setelah mendapati nomor si kecil yang tidak bisa ia hubungi sama sekali, hanya bisa mendengar suara operator yang memuakan telinga.

Dimana sebenarnya anak itu? Baekhan membatin.

"Baekhyun?"

Di kelasnya tidak ada.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Di dalam toilet, kantin juga taman belakang tidak ada. Semua tempat yang biasa Baekhyun kunjungi untuk menungguinya saat latihan. Kosong.

"Baekhyun, astaga kau dimana? Kenapa nomormu tidak bisa aku hubungi!? Argh—sial!"

Pria itu kelabakan, panik ketika memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Baekhyun itu terlalu polos baginya, mudah terpedaya dan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan baru dua minggu yang lalu Baekhan mendapati saudaranya itu hampir saja jadi pelampiasan nafsu orang-orang mesum saat pria kecil-nya itu tersesat.

Ah, bahkan dengan mengingatnya saja sudah bisa membuat Baekhan menghancurkan apa saja dalam pandangan mata.

Baekhyun terlalu lemah.

Dan Baekhan begitu takut dan khawatir sekarang.

"Apa mungkin di tempat itu?"

Tanpa kata lagi Baekhan melangkah, mengabaikan rintik-rintik air yang turun menghujani tanah yang semula kering. Membiarkan sebagian baju seragam putihnya basah terkena air.

Hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuan akhir bila Baekhyun sudah mulai bosan menunggu, _Holla Caffe_.

Tepat di pojok, duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalanan yang ramai. Biasanya anak itu akan memandang kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sambil menghitung ada berapa kah mobil _merah_ atau _silver_ yang melintas.

Tapi lagi-lagi mendapati hasil yang nihil.

"Tidak ada..."

Ponsel pintarnya bahkan masih menempel di telinga ketika Baekhan membawa tubuh melangkah lebih jauh memasuki kerumunan yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu lampu berubah hijau. "Kau dimana sebenarnya?"

Bahkan saat mencoba menelpon nomor apartemen mereka pun tetap tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jelas saja itu membuatnya semakin kalut.

 **BRAK.**

Suara itu nyaring terdengar, menghasilkan pula teriakan juga jerit histeris dari beberapa wanita jauh di depannya.

Rintik hujan turun semakin hebat ketika kakinya melangkah pada zebra cross di persimpangan, begitu penasaran pada keramaian yang terjadi di bahu jalan. Membuat tubuhnya secara langsung menyelip di antara keramaian untuk melihat langsung asal suara yang berhasil menarik banyak atensi.

"Permisi, aku ingin melihat!" Dia berujar sambil membelah barisan, berjinjit kakinya ketika hendak melihat ke tengah.

Tapi tubuhnya seketika membatu. Melebar kedua matanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Kepalanya mendadak seperti terhantam benda berat, hanya karena netra memandang seseorang yang tergolek tak berdaya di hadapan _._

" _Tidak, jangan tutup matamu!"_

" _Yak! Aku akan sangat marah bila kau berani melakukannya!"_

" _Please.. Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."_

Aliran darah itu membuat nafasnya mendadak terputus-putus, tanpa sadar meremas dada dengan mulut terbuka. Menyadari semua potongan memori kelam yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat kembali tertarik keluar begitu saja dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Tubuhnya limbung, terduduk lemas di atas aspal yang kasar permukaannya. Membuat beberapa orang jelas ikut terkejut dan mengerumuninya.

"Ti-Tidak..."

Seseorang yang tergolek jelas bukan orang yang ia kenal, bukan pula sanak saudara karena memang hanya Baekhyun yang ia miliki saat ini.

Namun, entah kenapa wajah seseorang di sana justru berubah rupa menjadi orang yang begitu di kenal dalam pandangan mata, menyentaknya hingga tubuhnya benar-benar jatuh lemas menghantam tanah.

"Hei Baekhan, astaga..."

Kelopak matanya berkedip, berusaha menahan kesadaran ketika seseorang merengkuh.

"... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tetapi kalimat itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia dengar sebelum kesadaran terenggut paksa darinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun yang terlihat lahap menyantap menu makan malam yang ia siapkan. Sederhana memang, hanya nasi goreng dalam balutan telur dadar setengah matang ditambah saus tomat juga beberapa sayuran.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun makan secara terburu-buru berhasil menarik senyum di garis bibirnya, terkekeh sesekali saat melihat noda saus di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. Menghasilkan juga detingan sendok dan piring di dalam dapur apartemen si tinggi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Semakin gemas dirinya ketika Baekhyun meminum air dalam gelas dengan jemari kelingking terangkat, manis sekali.

"Apa lapar sekali hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bersikap manja tanpa sadar. Ya begitulah Baekhyun, akan terlihat seperti anak kecil bila berada di sekitar orang yang lebih dewasa. Dan semua memang sudah sifatnya sedari lahir.

Namun senyuman itu seketika meluntur tatkala mengingat penuturan Baekhyun sesaat yang lalu, masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika pria kecilnya ini pernah mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakan dari saudara tirinya.

"Tidurlah disini sampai hujannya mereda..." Chanyeol menyarankan, membuat pergerakan si mungil terhenti. Dia terlihat ragu. "Baekhan pasti marah besar." Cicitnya.

"Ak-aku takut, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah memutari meja makan, memilih membawa wajah Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Entah apa saja yang sudah Baekhan lakukan hingga membuat saudara kembarnya sendiri menjadi seperti ini.

Namun dari apa yang ia dengar barusan...

" _Baekhan hampir melecehkanku waktu itu..."_

Membuatku benar tak habis pikir.

Mereka bersaudara, bahkan terlahir bersama. Sudah sepantasnya perasaan seperti itu tidak ada diantara mereka. Namun dari pancaran mata Baekhan dihari itu, Chanyeol memang merasakan ketidakrelaan juga amarah ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhan jelas tidak menyukai sikapnya yang mendekati Baekhyun segamblang ini dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang saja."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata pias, terlihat sekali jika anak itu sedang khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Besok pagi." Katanya mantab. "Dan Baekhan, biar aku yang urus nanti..." Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pipi kanan Baekhyun, memberi rasa aman.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Dan kau bisa menggunakan kasurku, tidak masalah."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, melirik pada jendela yang masih menunjukkan luapan air dari langit yang gelap. Dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menetap malam ini.

Kepalanya kembali mengarah pada Chanyeol, mengangguk pelan sebelum menenggelamkan wajah di perut keras si tinggi kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Ya, semoga Baekhan benar-benar tidak akan melakukan itu lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak samar, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum terbuka sayu dan lemas. Merasakan sensasi dingin di atas keningnya yang mampu mengurangi denyutan pening yang semula menyerang kepala.

Dia berusaha bangkit, namun terhenti saat menyadari seseorang yang lain.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika masih pusing."

Kepalanya tertoleh dengan cepat, mengabaikan semua peringatan yang sempat di layangkan oleh si pria berwajah datar yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat keberadaanya.

"Kau—"

Dia menunjuk si pria dengan nada geram dan kebingungan, matanya bergulir mengamati ruangan minimalis bernuansa biru laut yang apik.

Kemudian helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tipis sang pria tatkala tatapan tajam tertuju padanya,

"Oh Sehun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-To Be Countinued-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola Hola~

Udah berapa minggu ya gak update cerita ini? :'v maaf atas keterlambatannya kawan-kawan.

 **.**

 **Shiro Park** : Annyeong, long time no see!

Akhirnya chap 3 update! Ada yg masih nunggu gak? Sepertinya udah lupa sama ff yg satu ini hiks.

Mohon kritik dan saran ya!

Satu lagi deh, jangan lupa mampir ke lapak Shiro. Ada cerita yg manis ttg ChanBaek disana, cari aja di FFn atau Wattpad akun _**Shiro Park**_.

Terima kasih!

.

 **Big thank to:**

 **Yuta1, Tiara696, n3208007, newBee3595, buny puppy, chie-sa, mamamiyeol, milkybaek, horny parkbaek, Ricon65, chanbaekis, XianLie92, cicipchuu, baequchan, ayaloey, 1004teuk, TobenMongryeong, LightPhoenix614, veraparkhyun, rismaaa45, hulas99, Hunhan20BM, ultchanyeolie.**

 **.**

 **Halo reader tercinta, sider dan tamu baru. Selamat datang dilapak iza. Ah ya satu lagi, mungkin Iza bakal slow update selama bulan Ramadhan ya.** _ **Come back to me**_ **juga kayak nya gak bisa update soalnya ada adegan samting nya:'**

 **Oke? Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
